Chapter 15
Time Over is the 15th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. Summary East tells Ryuhwan to retreat only to have Ryuhwan tell her not to call him by his name and state he has no intrest in leaving. Accepting the challenge, Surtr attacks Ryuhwan while Ryuhwan knows he stands no chance against Surtr, he still dodges stating it's his duty to kill the witch for his master's sake. East watches the clash and smiles. She remembers a holographic conversation she had with his master before the war between humans and witches. She calls his master bold for breaking the witch law by taking in a human as a student. His master replies that it's because she has a high caliber that she can do this and aside from that her student was so talented. East comments that her boasting was the same as ever and then asks to see the student she fell for. She reveals Ryuhwan who is only a kid at the time, and East in her true form comments about this. East looks upon Ryuhwan while stating "that child grew up to be able to stand against Surtr to this extent. If your master saw she would be proud." Ryuhwan shoots at Surtr, but he wasn't effected due to his iron-like skin. Ryuhwan thinks of his options and just as he comes to a conclusion, he starts coughing blood up. Ryuhwan falls to his knees as his limitless state wears off, his hair turning black again. East walks up to Ryuhwan gleefully stating that the rebound started, and now that Ryuhwan has neither mana or a supporter he's become so easy to kill. In response Ryuhwan just glares at East causing her to laugh since anyone else would be afraid in a situation like this, but instead Ryuhwan makes such a face at her. She says this was why his master made Ryuhwan her apprentice and tells Ryuhwan to make a contract with her. Ryuhwan asks what contract, so East replies that if he agrees to her contract she'll tell him which witch killed his master. Meanwhile Tasha wonders what East's objective is as she appeared out of nowhere, fought Ryuhwan, and healed him and Halloween. He points his gun at her telling her as a WH he can't let a witch walk. He tells her that she probably wants something in return for helping him, and warns her he has no money. She stares and tells him that she wants him to become stronger than Ryuhwan or Varete. Tasha confirms that East knew a lot and that he should of caught her when they first met. He then demands her to hand over her witch hat. She disapproves of his attitude towards someone who just saved him and makes her hat appear, destroying it herself. This shocks Tasha that she would destroy her own hat and explains that a witches hat forms when a witch awakens, and it stores all the mana the witch has collected her entire life. Once destroyed or lost the hat or mana can't be returned so it's basically a witch's most precious possession. He questions her to which she simply replied that hat was a fake as she doesn't have one. He doesn't believe her but she tells him that something more useful than her non-existent hat would be Halloween. She states that she knows Halloween's true identity and that Halloween is stronger than Ryuhwan and Varete. Tasha recalls that Edea said Halloween without the second seal would be extremely powerful but he had no desire to destroy the second seal as their master-supporter contract would be terminated. East agrees to that but informs Tasha that Halloween can become several times stronger without breaking the second seal. Tasha is shocked so East tells him that if he had questions to ask Diana who was watching them through Tasha. She casts a numbing spell on Tasha preventing him from moving stating that she should leave as she's popular and annoying things come when she stays in a place too long. She proceeds on flying away telling Tasha to be much stronger next time they meet. Moments after Tasha blacks out and has a strange dream. In his dream he is standing before an enormous castle which makes him feel nostalgic. He notes that everything seems so familiar but this has to be a dream as Varete is standing beside him. Varete gazes at Tasha and smiles while removing her hat. Tasha looks at her and says that while Varete is beside him he doesn't feel fear or uncertainty, but instead he feels longing. Tasha wakes up in the WH train nursing room. Elmar comes up to him asking how he feels. She explains and then apologizes about her lack of healing power. He thanks her instead calling her Hyacinth. She asks him to call her Elmar and explains that she doesn't know if there would be side affects so he should call her if he needs anything. Once Elmar leaves Tasha reflects on his losing streak in previous battles. He states that he believed he was strong and that he could save Aria at this rate, but his strength was just an illusion. Upset that he isn't strong enough he lays on the bed and cries. In another part of the world a meeting the legendary witch South is holding takes place. One of her subordinates is making a tantrum about two human supporters being in a meeting high rank witches are only supposed to be attending. The other witches only stare at her with one telling her to calm down. She refuses but stops when South herself appears. South states that those two supporters technically don't have masters as their strength is far stronger than their masters thus giving the master no control over them. South asks the witch if she had a problem with the guests she invited to which the witch says she doesn't. Once all her subordinates are calm and seated, South begins the meeting about starting the second all out war with humans. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Ryuhwan vs East and Surtr (started and finished) Category:Chapters